Juste amis ou plus
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : C'est une autre version de La fin d'un premier amour donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Le cœur brisé**_

Deux ans s'étaient écroulés

Deux ans que Tsubasa et Sanae sortaient ensemble

Deux ans que leur relation restait toujours si platonique

Deux ans que Tsubasa ne pensait qu'au foot

Deux ans qu'il négligeait complètement Sanae

Un an que la jeune fille attendait que son petit ami fasse le premier pas pour une relation sensuelle

Et encore un an que Sanae trouvait Tsubasa étrange

Un an que Tsubasa passait son temps à mentir sur ce qu'il disait

Un an que Sanae et les autres ignoraient le grand secret de Tsubasa

Un an qu'ils essayaient d'avoir une bonne explication sans succès

Un an qu'ils étaient blessés par tant de mensonges

En quatre ans, Sanae se faisait une telle joie de sortir avec celui qu'elle aimait mais tous ses rendez-vous furent annulés de dernière minute le jour J. Et encore, le dernier rendez-vous datait d'hier.

Encore une fois de plus annulé

Pour Sanae, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder la vase !

Elle ne comprenait plus rien

Elle était surtout si lasse

Lasse d'attendre Tsubasa

Lasse qu'il daigne de porter un quelconque intérêt

Lasse qu'il annule sans cesse de dernière minute leur rendez-vous

Lasse de ses mensonges

Lasse de ses excuses bidon

Elle voulait comprendre

Comprendre pourquoi

Pourquoi Tsubasa réagissait ainsi

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes

Elle ne mangeait presque plus rien

Elle mourrait à petit feu d'amour pour cet être qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une fille formidable

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais à quel niveau ?

L'aimait-il réellement ?

N'était-il pas en train de confondre entre le véritable amour et l'amour fraternel ?

OoO

Quant à Ryo Ishizaki, il agissait bizarrement depuis deux jours car il venait de découvrir ce week end ce que Tsubasa cachait à tout le monde. Il n'arrivait pas à croire de ses yeux que son meilleur ami ne sortait pas avec Sanae. Il n'osait pas en parler aux autres mais il souffrait pour Sanae qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il ne cessait se poser des questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Qui était cette personne qui embrassait Tsubasa ?

D'où venait-elle ?

Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait au Japon ?

Où séjournait-elle ?

Ryo n'osait plus regarder en face Sanae qui nageait en pleine incompréhension. Le numéro 14 ne s'amusait plus à faire une plaisanterie pour faire sortir des gongs Anego. Il priait pour l'instant que Sanae ne découvre pas le pot aux roses mais il savait qu'un jour la vérité éclaterait et il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les autres le surent de la même manière que lui y compris les filles sauf Sanae. Tous les anciens ennemis de Tsubasa vivant au Japon l'apprirent aussi et ne parlaient que de ça. Yayoi était dégoûtée du mal qu'avait fait Tsubasa à sa meilleure amie. Yukari ne lui adressait plus la parole et n'accueillait pas à bras ouverts la personne qui sortait avec lui. Les coéquipiers et les ex-ennemis de ce génie du foot rejetaient eux aussi cette inconnue venue d'ailleurs. L'ex-capitaine de Nankatsu ne comprenait pas cette hostilité envers celle qui occupait son cœur.

Qu'il était si naïf, ce Tsubasa !

Ne culpabilisait-il pas de tromper Sanae dans son dos ?

Tous ceux qui voyaient depuis des années le couple Tsubasa/Sanae se réunissaient à Tokyo dans un coin bien tranquille d'un bar pour discuter sans que Sanae le sache. Ils étaient furieux contre Tsubasa et tristes pour Sanae. Ils étaient surtout lâches car ils n'avaient pas le courage d'avouer la vérité à la concernée. Ils voulaient surtout la protéger mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas leur rôle d'apporter la mauvaise nouvelle.

Kumi, en japonais : Comment a-t-il osé de faire ça à Sanae ?

Yoshiko, en japonais : Qui est cette personne ?

Yukari, en japonais : Pauvre Sanae.

Kojiro, en japonais : Mieux vaut s'inquiéter pour Nakazawa !

Jun, en japonais : C'est vrai. C'est elle la victime après tout. Sanae va beaucoup souffrir.

Hikaru, en japonais : C'est certain.

Yayoi, en japonais : Mais Sanae risque de nous en vouloir car aucun de nous ne lui a annoncé cette mauvaise nouvelle…

Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire mais ils auraient vraiment du mal à accepter cette réalité pendant un certain temps.

OoO

Deux semaines plus tard, Sanae alla chez Tsubasa pour lui faire une surprise car c'était le 28 juillet et c'était son anniversaire. Arrivée chez les Ohzora, elle vit la porte d'entrée mal fermée. Elle décida d'entrer sans bruit pour le surprendre mais elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait réellement.

Soudain elle entendit des sons étranges venant du salon. Elle s'y dirigea mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Elle découvrit Tsubasa, dont son pantalon et son boxer étaient sur ses cuisses, en train de faire l'amour à une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Tout fut totalement clair pour la jeune fille.

Elle venait de comprendre tous ces mensonges de Tsubasa et la réaction étrange des autres.

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Tsubasa sentit qu'on le fixait et se redressa tout en se rhabillant correctement. Il vit Sanae à l'entrée du salon avec surprise et embarras.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae que fais-tu ici ?

Sanae, en japonais : **COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE ÇA ? DEPUIS QUAND FREQUENTES-TU CETTE PETASSE ? QUI EST-ELLE ? T'AS AUCUN CŒUR ? TU NE LUI AS PAS DIT QU'ON ETAIT ENSEMBLE ?**

Fille, en portugais : Tsubasa ? Qui est cette fille ?

Tsubasa, en portugais : Laisse-nous un instant. Profite-en pour prendre un bain, d'accord ?

Fille, en portugais : Oui.

La jeune inconnue quitta le salon, laissant son amant avec la furie. Tsubasa voulut alors prendre la main de Sanae dans la sienne mais cette dernière se recula de dégoût. Le jeune Ohzora n'insista pas. Il n'avait cependant pas très apprécié que la chef des supporters ait traité sa petite amie de pétasse

Tsubasa, en japonais : **ET TOI, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LA TRAÎTER DE PETASSE ! ****ELLE NE T'A RIEN FAIT ! c'EST VRAI QU'ON ETAIT ENSEMBLE PENDANT QUATRE ANS MAIS JE SUIS TOMBE FOU AMOUREUX D'ANASTASIA EN MÊME TEMPS ! C'EST SERIEUX AVEC ELLE ! ELLE VIENT DU BRESIL ! ELLE M'AVAIT SOUTENU L****À****-BAS !**

Sanae, en japonais : **TU M'ACCUSES PARCE QUE JE NE T'AI PAS SOUTENU ? OUBLIES-TU QUE C'EST TOI QUI ME DISAIS M'AIMER MAIS QUE TU NE POUVAIS PAS M'EMMENER AVEC TOI ? POURQUOI ME MENS-TU ?**

Tsubasa, en japonais : **PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS QUE TU M'OUBLIES ! QUE TU FASSES TA VIE AVEC UN AUTRE ! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS M'ATTENDRE ! ANASTASIA SAVAIT QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS LIBRE MAIS COMMENT RESISTER À L'ATTIRANCE QU'ELLE EXERÇAIT SUR MOI ? J'AI COMPRIS QU'ELLE ETAIT MON ÂME SŒUR ! C'EST TOI QUI NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME !**

Sanae, en japonais : **JE T'AIMAIS MAIS C'EST TOI QUI AS TUE CET AMOUR QUE J'AVAIS POUR TOI ! C'EST À CAUSE D'ELLE QUE TU AS ANNULE TOUS NOS RENDEZ-VOUS !**

Tsubasa, en japonais : **OUI, ELLE VIENT ME VOIR ! ET PUIS, ELLE EST ENCEINTE DE MOI !**

Sanae, en japonais : **QUOI ?**

Tsubasa, en japonais : **ENCEINTE !**

Sanae, en japonais : **TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE OU PLUTÔT TU N'AS JAMAIS LE COURAGE DE ME DIRE QUE C'ETAIT FINI ENTRE NOUS EN FACE !**

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae…

Sanae, en japonais : **ÇA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE TES MENSONGES ! JE T'AI AIME MAIS TU M'AS DETRUITE ! C'EST DEFINITIVEMENT FINI ENTRE NOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !**

Sur ce, Sanae quitta en trombe la maison de Tsubasa qui tenta de la retenir sans succès. Il alla alors voir sa petite amie et lui expliqua la situation. Il lui avoua qui était Sanae. Anastasia comprit que le joueur ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Sanae et lui accorda de partir à sa poursuite.

OoO

Sanae pleurait en courant. Elle retrouva tous les amis qui comprirent la situation sur le terrain de foot. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était que tout le monde était au courant. Sanae entra alors dans une colère noire et les accusa de lâcheté. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsubasa arriva après s'être passé chez les Nakazawa qui n'avaient pas vu leur fille rentrer. Il sentit un air extrêmement lourd autour de lui.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae…

Sanae, en japonais : **JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AFFAIRE AVEC TOI ! VA RETROUVER TA PUTE !**

Tsubasa, en japonais : **CE N'EST PAS UNE PUTE ! C'EST MA PETITE AMIE ! ET PUIS, JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE TON AMITIE, SANAE !**

Sanae, en japonais : **C'EST TROP TARD ! TOUT EST VRAIMENT FINI !**

Sous le choc, Tsubasa recula de deux pas puis s'enfuit avec une larme à l'œil jusqu'à chez lui pour se faire consoler par sa petite amie.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Mais qu'ai-je fait ? J'aurai dû lui dire que c'était terminé entre elle et moi… Oh Anastasia, comment faire pour que Sanae soit toujours mon amie ?_

De son côté, Sanae délaissa tous les joueurs qui l'avaient trahie par omission. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez ses parents. Elle ne savait plus où aller quand soudain elle s'arrêta devant le portail des Wakabayashi. Bien qu'elle le sache loin de sa maison, elle avait envie de voir Genzô. C'était ainsi que sa décision fut prise.

Elle partirait en Allemagne le rejoindre.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais que ce chapitre est presque identique à celui de « la fin d'un premier amour » mais si vous prenez quand même le temps de le lire en entier, vous remarquerez qu'il y aura une différence dans l'histoire.

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand on parle du loup…**_

Depuis le passage de Tsubasa Ozhora, la mère de Sanae, Chiyako, avait un mauvais pressentiment car elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille qui avait un cœur fragile. Cameron, le père de Sanae, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux amoureux qui sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans mais il n'accepterait jamais de voir sa fille malheureuse. Les parents Nakazawa venaient de terminer leur repas du soir et prenaient un thé au salon en attendant le retour de Sanae.

Un peu plus tard, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et les Nakazawa surent que c'était leur fille qui rentrait. Cette dernière se dirigea dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents. Cameron s'affola dès qu'il vit les yeux rougis et bouffis de sa fille chérie tandis que Chiyako fronça les sourcils.

Chiyako, en japonais : _Mon pressentiment ne s'est pas trompé… Sanae vient de connaître pour la première fois de sa vie sa plus grosse déception amoureuse. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le responsable de l'état d'âme de ma fille… Maudit sois-tu Tsubasa Ohzora !_

Cameron, en japonais : Sanae ! Qui est ce garçon qui t'a fait pleurer ? Est ce que c'est Tsubasa Ohzora ?

Chiyako leva les yeux au ciel devant l'indélicatesse de son mari. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les détails, elle savait déjà la réponse. Elle voyait cependant que sa fille ne voulait pas parler ce soir-là et elle dissuada son mari d'insister.

Chiyako, en japonais : Sanae, on parlera demain le temps que tu te remettes du choc que tu viens de subir.

Sanae fut reconnaissante envers sa mère et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Cameron, en japonais : As-tu faim ?

Sanae, en japonais : Non papa.

Chiyako emmena son mari dans leur chambre pour que Sanae puisse rester seule un moment avant de se coucher.

OoO

Cameron, en japonais : Mais enfin chérie…

Chiyako, en japonais : Tu n'es décidément pas très délicat. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Sanae ne veuille pas parler ? Je sais reconnaître les signes car je l'ai été à son âge.

Cameron, buté, en japonais : Il faut que j'aie le cœur net…

Chiyako ironisa, en japonais : Il faut… Il faut… Décidément ! Tu es trop impatient ! Comme je te connais, tu vas réagir au quart tour et aller dès ce soir chez les Ohzora pour régler le compte à Tsubasa devant sa famille et tu créeras un esclandre !

Cameron, en japonais : Ah ! C'est bien Tsubasa qui l'a rendue malheureuse !

Chiyako, exaspérée, en japonais : Qui veux-tu ce soit d'autre ?

Cameron, en japonais : …

Chiyako, en japonais : Sanae n'a jamais été amoureuse avant l'arrivée de Tsubasa Ohzora. Ce dernier est donc son premier amour. La déduction est trop facile.

Cameron, en japonais : Ce qui me fait peur c'est de connaître la vraie raison de leur dispute.

Chiyako, en japonais : Parce que tu aimes ta fille. Tu sais, chéri. Il va falloir que tu t'attendes à tout. Les vérités font toujours peur et il faudra l'accepter. La seule personne qui a du mal à admettre cette vérité est Sanae et ce sera très dur pour elle de digérer la mauvaise nouvelle du jour au lendemain. Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord sur ce que Sanae te dira, tu dois penser à son bonheur et de ne pas te montrer égoïste.

Cameron, indécis, en japonais : Ce qu'elle me dira ?

Chiyako, mystérieuse, en japonais : Ce n'est pas à moi de t'éclaircir mais notre fille car c'est elle qui décidera de ce qu'elle voudra faire.

Cameron savait que sa femme avait raison mais il refusait de voir la réalité en face que sa fille n'est plus une enfant.

OoO

Sanae entra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Elle avait maintenant un but bien précis à réaliser : Rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi à Hambourg en Allemagne et d'y rester. Elle devait avertir ses parents de sa décision définitive. Elle savait qu'elle devait écrire à Genzô pour lui demander un service. Cependant elle ignorait tout de la vie du Super Great Goal Keeper en dehors du monde du football en Allemagne. Elle ne savait pas si ce dernier avait une petite amie ou non.

OoO

En Allemagne, à Hambourg, Genzô Wakabayashi était en train de s'entraîner avec Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz quand soudain il éternua. Cela surprit ses deux compagnons allemands.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en allemand : Rien.

Hermann se moqua, en allemand : N'y aurait-il pas une fille qui pense à toi actuellement par hasard ?

Genzô râla, en allemand : N'importe quoi, Kartz ! Y a rien du tout !

Hermann, en allemand : Oh allez, avoue-le !

Genzô, en allemand : La ferme ! On continue !

Karl-Heinz n'avait rien dit mais il se demanda si le portier japonais n'était pas amoureux d'une fille depuis des années.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : _Soit il ne lui avait pas avoué son amour soit la fille en question ne partageait pas ses sentiments lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme._

Genzô, en allemand : Hé, Schneider ! À quoi penses-tu ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : À rien.

Mais Genzô comprit que Karl Heinz pensait comme Hermann. Il soupira d'exaspération car il savait parfaitement que ses amis ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la vérité.

Genzô, en allemand : Bon c'est quoi le problème avec une fille ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Mais c'est à toi de nous le dire !

Hermann, en allemand : Il doit avoir bien une fille allemande qui te plait…

Genzô, en allemand : Pffff ! Y a bien une fille mais elle n'est pas allemande. Elle est japonaise.

Hermann, en allemand : Je le savais !

Genzô râla, en allemand : Oh ça va !

Karl-Heinz, en allemand : Elle ne partage pas tes sentiments ?

Genzô, en allemand : Elle ne sait même pas que je suis amoureux d'elle tout ça à cause de Tsubasa Ohzora.

Hermann, en allemand : Comment ça ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Wakabayashi ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments parce que cette fille est amoureuse de Tsubasa Ohzora. Ce dernier est son meilleur ami, Hermann !

Genzô, en allemand : T'as tout compris, Schneider.

Hermann, en allemand : Amoureux de la petite amie de son meilleur ami… Ça se comprend. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Genzô, en allemand : Sanae Nakazawa.

Hermann, en allemand : Dommage ! Elle doit être bien jolie.

Genzô ne répondit pas mais il savait que Sanae était belle. Cependant s'il apprenait que son ami Tsubasa l'aurait rendue malheureuse, il aurait refait le portrait de celui qui avait volé le cœur de Sanae. Il s'était effacé pour éviter que Sanae fasse son choix et pour ne pas perdre son amitié. Il préférait la voir heureuse.

OoO

Assise à son bureau, Sanae sortit une feuille et se mit à réfléchir ce qu'elle allait écrire dans la lettre car elle ne savait pas par où commencer. N'arrivant pas à écrire, elle décida de la remettre au lendemain et elle alla se reposer car elle savait passerait une mauvaise nuit avec le choc qu'elle venait de subir.

OoO

Sanae raconta à ses parents ce qu'elle venait de vivre la veille sans rien omettre.

Chiyako, en japonais : Si les autres ne t'ont rien dit, c'est parce que ce n'est pas leur rôle de t'apporter la mauvaise nouvelle.

Sanae, butée, en japonais : Ils m'ont trahie !

Inutile de raisonner leur fille quand elle était dans une colère noire, Chiyako et Cameron soupirèrent de désolation tout en espérant qu'un jour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans compter le vrai coupable qui semait la zizanie.

Sanae, en japonais : Et pour terminer, j'ai décidé de partir en Allemagne.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais que ce chapitre est presque identique à celui de « la fin d'un premier amour » mais si vous prenez quand même le temps de le lire en entier, vous remarquerez qu'il y aura une différence dans l'histoire.

_**Chapitre 3 : Correspondance**_

La sentence était tombée ce qui laissa Cameron et Chiyako sans voix. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé que leur fille veuille carrément quitter le pays mais ils avaient uniquement envisagé qu'elle déménage dans une autre ville. Le silence dura quelques minutes tandis que Sanae attendit avec patience le temps que ses parents assimilent pleinement l'information. Cameron sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et entra dans une colère noire ce qui fit sursauter sa femme mais cela n'étonna pas l'ex-petite amie de Tsubasa.

Cameron, hors de lui : Non… Non… **NON ! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! IL N'Y A PERSONNE QU'ON CONNAÎT LA-BAS ! JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT !**

Chiyako : _Le voilà qui fait son complexe de père très protecteur considérant Sanae comme une petite fille de trois ans. Je savais bien qu'il allait dire ça sans tenir compte des sentiments de notre fille… Il ne pense pas à son bonheur ni à son bien… Je vais devoir inter…_

Sanae, calme et décidée : Je t'en prie papa, arrête de me prendre pour une petite fille de trois ans. J'ai vingt ans et j'ai suffisamment l'âge de vivre seule. Il est temps que tu t'en aperçoives.

Cameron, sidéré : …

Chiyako : _C'est peut être dur à admettre mais notre fille a bien grandi._ Mais pourquoi l'Allemagne ?

Sanae : Maman… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi… Si je reste au Japon, je verrai constamment Tsubasa avec cette fille et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais parvenir à panser mes états d'âme. Je ne serai pas seule en Allemagne car il y a Genzô Wakabayashi qui vit actuellement à Hambourg.

Cameron, ahuri : Wakabayashi ? Le talentueux gardien de but dont on parle si souvent ?

Sanae confirma : Lui-même.

Chiyako : Et quand vas-tu partir ?

Sanae : Je ne sais pas encore mais je reste le temps que je prévienne Wakabayashi et que je prépare mon prochain voyage… Ou plutôt mon prochain déménagement… Je vais démissionner de mon poste de manager.

Cameron, rassuré : Ça me laisse largement le temps de m'y faire à cette idée…

Chiyako, moqueuse : C'est ce que tu dis mais je te connais ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Egoïste !

Cameron protesta : Mais…

Sanae : Maman a raison, papa. As-tu envie de me ramasser à la petite cuillère et de me voir sombrer dans le désespoir ?

Cameron, penaud : Non mais…

Sanae, ferme : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, papa. Je ne suis pas capable de pardonner à Tsubasa le mal qu'il vient de me faire donc j'ai besoin de ce grand changement à compter d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Pour une fois, Cameron était à court d'arguments pour retenir sa fille au Japon et il était sidéré qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que sa petite fille fût maintenant une belle jeune femme de vingt ans. Il se sentit si vieux à cet instant qu'il ne put se lever du canapé. Chiyako émit un petit sourire moqueur pour son mari et jeta un regard de fierté à sa fille.

Sanae : Tu devrais savoir que ça allait arriver papa.

Cameron soupira : Oui mais si loin du Japon…

Sanae : Que je sois au Brésil, en Allemagne, en Italie ne changera rien. Je dois penser à moi maintenant.

OoO

Au cours de l'entraînement collectif de la Nankatsu, Sanae déposa sa lettre de démission du poste de manager sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'équipe, de Yukari et de Kumi. Tsubasa, lui, se sentit mal d'être responsable de son départ et il voulut se racheter…

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Sanae… C'est moi qui vais quitter l'équipe…

Sanae, froide, en japonais : Hors de question ! C'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable !

Yukari, en japonais : Mais Sanae…

Sanae, en japonais : Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous tous ! Vous m'avez tous mentie !

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta le terrain sans un regard en arrière. La Nankatsu était anéantie par ces dernières paroles de Sanae. Tout le monde se retourna vers Tsubasa…

Ryo, en japonais : Tu es le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Nous avons appris ta liaison avec cette fille par nos propres moyens mais nous n'avions pas eu le courage de dire la vérité à Sanae.

Kumi, furieuse, en japonais : Quitte cette fille !

Tsubasa, en japonais : C'est impossible ! Anastasia est enceinte de moi.

Yukari pinça ses lèvres, en japonais : Très bien. Nous avons besoin de temps pour digérer ce qui vient de passer surtout ces quatre dernières années de mensonges. Nous ne t'adressons la parole que professionnellement sur le terrain mais pas plus.

Tsubasa n'eut d'autre choix que de respecter leur demande même si ce serait très dur à supporter. Il l'avait bien cherché.

OoO

Trois semaines plus tard, Genzô allait partir au stade rejoindre son équipe quand un facteur passa afin de lui remettre en main propre une lettre du Japon. Le jeune portier japonais était surpris car ce n'était pas l'écriture de Tsubasa Ohzora. N'ayant pas le temps de lire son courrier, il la rangea dans son sac car il était à la bourre pour son entraînement.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain, il dût encore patienter la pause pour pouvoir la lire car l'entraîneur les faisait travailler sans relâche. Trois heures plus tard toute l'équipe put enfin souffler. Pendant que les autres discutaient par petit groupe de tout et de rien, Karl Heinz et Hermann virent Genzô sortir une enveloppe de son sac :

Hermann, moqueur, en allemand : Tiens une lettre d'admiratrice ?

Genzô, en allemand : Même pas vrai !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Hum ! Vu le tampon sur l'enveloppe, ça vient du Japon. C'est Tsubasa Ohzora ?

Genzô, en allemand, en ouvrant son courrier et se mit ensuite à lire : Schneider ! Ce n'est pas ton problème !

Hermann l'embêta, en allemand : Allez Gen ! Dis-nous !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Kartz, laisse-le. Il nous le dira le moment voulu.

Hermann, en allemand : Imagine que ce ne soit pas ce Tsubasa Ohzora qui lui écrit mais cette fille dont il est amoureux ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Sanae Nakazawa ?

Hermann, en allemand : Oui

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Ecoute, Kartz, on ne peut pas savoir car il a quand même beaucoup d'amis au Japon.

Hermann, en allemand : On parie ?

Karl Heinz fronça les sourcils, en allemand : Parier quoi ?

Hermann, en allemand : Bah pour savoir l'auteur de la lettre de Wakabayashi !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne ?

Hermann, en allemand : Le perdant devra…

Genzô venait de terminer sa lecture et tenait la lettre dépliée, en japonais : **QUOI**** ?**

Karl Heinz, Hermann et même les autres joueurs y compris le coach sursautèrent à cause du cri du portier japonais qui avait le visage déformé par la fureur. Aucun ne l'avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans cet état car c'était pire que quand il ratait un ballon ou quand il perdait un match important.

Bringer, en allemand : Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Wakabayashi ?

Klaus, en allemand : C'est pas la peine de crier de cette façon !

Genzô, furieux, en allemand : **ce n'est pas votre affaire !**

Karl Heinz et Hermann se demandèrent ce qui se passait vraiment dans cette lettre venant du Japon mais ils se doutaient que ce n'était pas Tsubasa Ohzora ni une très bonne nouvelle. Karl Heinz s'arrangea avec le coach pour qu'il éloigne les autres joueurs pour que Genzô puisse parler en privé. Le coach accepta ce qui fit râler l'équipe qui obéissait quand même aux ordres de leur capitaine. Seul, Hermann pouvait rester formant ainsi le trio de Hambourg.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Inutile de nous mentir, Wakabayashi. Nous savons que ce n'est pas Tsubasa Ohozora mais cette Sanae Nakazawa, n'est ce pas ?

Genzô était tellement sidéré, choqué et surtout furieux par ce qu'il venait de lire car il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami ferait un tel coup à Sanae.

Genzô, en japonais : Le salaud !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Wakabayashi !

Genzô tiré de ses pensées, en allemand : Hum ? Quoi ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : C'est à toi de nous dire !

Hermann, en allemand : Oui car on dirait que tu parles tout seul !

Genzô durcit son visage, en allemand : Mon meilleur ami trompe sa petite amie depuis quatre ans avec une autre.

Hermann, en allemand : C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Karl Heinz s'énerva, en allemand : Mais t'es pas bien de dire ça ? Tu ne penses pas à ce que ressent Nakazawa !

Hermann, en allemand : Idiot ! Wakabayashi pourra enfin lui dire ses sentiments !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Hé bien ce n'est pas à ça il pense en ce moment mais à tabasser ce Ohzora pour avoir fait pleurer Nakazawa !

Genzô serra les dents, en allemand : Schneider a raison, Kartz. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Le maître d'œuvre était un peu honteux d'avoir pensé à une telle chose alors que la japonaise était en pleine rupture.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Genzô, en allemand : Je vais te traduire la lettre car elle est en japonais.

« Bonjour Wakabayashi,

Désolée de ne pas passer au rituel habituel d'une lettre avec des « Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va. », Car ce que je vais te dire te choquera et même te mettra dans une colère noire si je me trompe pas.

Tu dois être au courant comme tous les autres que je suis amoureuse de Tsubasa Ohzora depuis si longtemps, lorsqu'on avait onze ans alors que nos écoles Shûtetsu et Nankatsu étaient encore en conflit.

Après ton départ en Allemagne, Tsubasa devrait normalement partir au Brésil avec Roberto Hongo mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui. Tsubasa était resté trois ans au Japon à mon grand bonheur. Grâce à Munemasa Katagiri qui avait insisté auprès de Roberto Hongo de le former au Brésil, Tsubasa qui devait le rejoindre m'avait déclaré son amour pour moi.

Je l'ai attendu pendant toutes ces années où il était au Brésil. À son retour, on sortait enfin ensemble mais notre relation avait une lacune car elle était si platonique. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passait après plusieurs rendez-vous annulés de dernière minute alors que je faisais une telle joie… Tout était parti en fumée, me brisant le cœur à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant ces quatre dernières années, Tsubasa mentait à tout le monde y compris à moi en particulier à part sa famille tout en cachant son plus grand secret. À toi et à Misaki, je ne sais pas s'il vous avait mis au courant de ses « écarts » au cours de vos correspondances.

Cette année, j'ai décidé en ce 28 juillet de faire une surprise à Tsubasa car j'étais lasse de pleurer sans cesse pour lui, lasse de ses mensonges, lasse de ses excuses bidon. C'est en allant chez lui que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il sortait avec deux filles en même temps en quatre ans. Ce qui m'a fait bien plus mal, c'est que j'ai appris de la bouche de Tsubasa que cette fille était enceinte de lui mais je ne sais combien de mois… La porte d'entrée étant mal fermé, j'étais entrée chez lui pour lui faire cette surprise qui me tenait à cœur mais j'avais entendu des sons étranges venant du salon. J'y suis allée et c'est comme ça que je l'ai surpris à faire l'amour à cette fille ! Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais pour moi, c'est une pétasse et une voleuse.

Le pire aussi, c'est que tout le monde était au courant ! Ils m'ont trahie puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de m'avertir ! Ils ont dû bien rigoler de moi pendant toutes ces années !

Si j'écris tout ça dans cette lettre, c'est pour ensuite te demander un service que tu devras en parler à ta petite amie si tu en a une.

Je vais venir habiter en Allemagne où je dois surtout savoir parler la langue dans ta ville seule mais ce qui m'ennuie, je ne connais personne à part toi. Peux-tu m'héberger le temps que je trouve un travail et un appartement ?

En espérant que j'ai une réponse rapidement, je suis en pleine démarche pour préparer mon prochain déménagement.

Je t'embrasse et à bientôt

Sanae Nakazawa »

À la fin de cette lettre, Karl Heinz et Hermann étaient outrés du comportement de Tsubasa envers Sanae bien qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ils avaient souvent entendu parler par leur ami sans plus.

Karl Heinz serra les dents, en allemand : C'est ignoble ce que Tsubasa Ohzora a fait à Sanae Nakazawa !

Hermann, en allemand : Surtout qu'ils étaient ensemble avant qu'Il parte au Brésil !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : N'empêche que je trouve bizarre que les autres ne lui avaient rien dit car j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'était passé pour les amis.

Genzô réfléchit, en allemand : Oui c'est vrai, Sanae est très bouleversée dans cette lettre.

Grâce à ses amis, Genzô irait téléphoner à un de ses amis qui était à Shûtetsu pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire après son entraînement.

Genzô, en japonais : _Je vais te faire venir près de moi et plus jamais tu ne connaîtras cette souffrance, Sanae… Je te jure que je ferai payer très cher Tsubasa pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je m'étais effacé une fois mais ça ne se reproduira plus !_

OoO

Six semaines s'étaient écroulées au Japon. Sanae était toujours en froid avec ses amis et ignorait totalement Tsubasa. Ses parents étaient attristés car les larmes de leur fille n'avaient pas cessé de couler.

La voir se détruire ainsi leur était insupportable.

Chiyako recevait quelques fois la visite de Yukari et de Kumi mais elle les renvoyait chez elles sachant parfaitement que sa fille refusait de les voir. Cependant elle connaissait la vérité sur elles et sur l'équipe de Nankatsu ainsi sur ceux des autres écoles qui étaient au courant à propos de la découverte du secret de Tsubasa.

Ce matin là, Sanae reçut une lettre de Genzô qu'elle s'empressa de lire :

« Bonjour Anego,

Comme tu l'as précisé dans ta correspondance, il est inutile de passer au rituel habituel d'une lettre comme si tout allait bien.

Pour commencer, je suis à la fois surpris et heureux d'avoir tes nouvelles même si elles ne sont pas bonnes d'après ce que j'ai lu.

Ensuite, je suis bien sûr au courant que tu sois amoureuse de Tsubasa comme tous les autres pendant toutes ces années car cela se voit très bien sur ton visage.

D'après ce que tu dis dans ta missive, Tsubasa t'avait déclaré son amour juste avant de partir au Brésil mais pendant ces quatre dernières années, il t'avait mentie jusqu'à que tu découvres le pot aux roses il n'y a pas longtemps à cause d'une fille alors que tu faisais une telle joie de sortir avec lui. Je suis sidéré, choqué et surtout furieux qu'il t'ait fait un tel coup foireux car ni Misaki ni moi n'étions au courant de ses « écarts » ! Il ne parlait que de foot dans ses courriers.

Pour nos amis, je préfère attendre un peu pour t'en parler car suivant l'instinct d'une tierce personne qui est en fait un de mes amis allemands, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils t'aient vraiment trahie. Avant de te fâcher, il faut que tu comprennes que sous le choc que tu viens de subir, tu es incapable de raisonner calmement.

Ne t'en fais pas pour la langue, on t'aidera tous. Je t'attends avec impatience car je sais que tu ne pourras jamais panser tes blessures au Japon avec la présence de Tsubasa accompagnée de cette fille.

Je t'embrasse et à bientôt

Genzô Wakabayashi »

La jeune femme était soulagée que Genzô et Tarô ne soient pas au courant de la tromperie de Tsubasa mais quelques questions germaient déjà dans sa tête. Si elle voulait avoir des réponses, elle sut ce qu'elle devait maintenant faire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était définitif.

Elle rejoindrait son ami Genzô.

Pour elle, son objectif était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Tsubasa Ohzora et de l'oublier.

Sanae, en japonais : _À force de n'avoir des yeux que pour Tsubasa pendant toutes ces années, j'avais carrément ignoré les autres garçons qui étaient sans doute amoureux de moi… Comment ai-je pu être si stupide et aveugle à ce point ? Mon premier amour n'existe plus…_


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que ce chapitre est presque identique à celui de « la fin d'un premier amour » mais si vous prenez quand même le temps de le lire en entier, vous remarquerez qu'il y aura une différence dans l'histoire.

_**Chapitre 4 : Le rejet**_

Ne pouvant plus vivre au Japon à cause de Tsubasa, Sanae avait la ferme intention de quitter le pays dès le premier jour des vacances scolaires pour que sa santé mentale survive à cette horrible trahison. Sachant que Genzô l'attend en Allemagne, Anego reprit un peu de courage car elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de refaire une nouvelle vie sans son premier amour détruit.

Sanae, en japonais : _Au moins, je ne croiserai plus mon ex avant un bon bout de temps. Par contre, je ne préviendrai personne que je vais partir en Allemagne car cela ne vaut pas le coup vu que je me suis sentie trahie par mes amis. Peut être qu'avec du recul et d'éloignement, je parviendrai au moins à pardonner aux autres sans compter mon ex. À part ça, j'espère pouvoir me faire des amies là-bas car ce serait bien que j'aie une sur qui compter en dehors des garçons. Bref ! Je verrai sur place car j'ai des questions qui travaillent dans ma tête sur ses amis allemands._

Soudain on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Cette dernière lui annonça que Yayoi Aoba veuille la voir pour clarifier une bonne fois pour tout le malentendu sur le fait que tout le monde était au courant de la trahison de Tsubasa.

Sanae, butée, en japonais : C'est inutile.

Chiyako la supplia, en japonais : Mais laisse-la donner sa version, Sanae !

Sanae, butée, en japonais : Ça suffit ! Tu crois que je suis en état d'écouter leurs bêtises ? Non !

Chiyako se fâcha, en japonais : **SANAE !**

Yayoi, en japonais : Ce n'est pas grave, madame. Je comprends sa colère et je crois que j'aurai réagi comme elle.

Chiyako, en japonais : Yayoi… Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu partes sans lui dire ta version sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Yayoi, en japonais : Je sais. Sanae, aucun de nous tous t'en voudra de nous avoir traités de lâcheté. Même si ça prendra du temps, nous t'attendrons car tu resteras notre amie.

Chiyako sourit, en japonais : Merci Yayoi.

Yayoi, en japonais : Cependant nous ne t'en voudrons pas, Sanae, si tu prends la décision de partir sans rien nous dire mais sache au moins que je serai toujours ton amie et tu pourras m'écrire quand tu veux.

Sur ce, Yayoi et Chiyako laissèrent Sanae qui se demanda si elle devait s'excuser auprès d'eux.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop en colère d'être trahie de cette manière.

Sanae en avait assez de jouer la fille trop gentille.

Elle avait envie d'être égoïste pour la première fois de sa vie.

OoO

Yayoi poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres. Yukari leva les yeux au ciel, constatant que Sanae n'est pas venue.

Jun, en japonais : Tu n'as pas réussi.

Yayoi secoua la tête, en japonais : Non, elle est vraiment butée. Elle n'est pas en état de nous écouter.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Mais tu lui as dit que nous ne lui en voulons pas ?

Yayoi, en japonais : Oui mais elle a besoin du temps.

Hikaru, en japonais : Elle va nous en vouloir longtemps ?

Kumi, en japonais : C'est difficile à dire.

Kojiro se plaignit, en japonais : Mais que c'est compliqué les filles !

Takeshi, en japonais : Hyuga…

Kazuki, en japonais : Une fille met du temps pour se remettre d'un cœur brisé.

Jun, en japonais : Au fait, vous allez faire comment pour le football ?

Ryo, en japonais : Pour le moment, nous restons soudés que professionnellement et nous ne parlons pas à Tsubasa en dehors du foot. On ne rigole plus.

Ken s'exclama, en japonais : Regardez ! Il ose de se pointer ici avec cette moins que rien !

En effet, Tsubasa était en compagnie de sa petite amie Anastasia. Kojiro alla aux devant de son éternel rival à la grande exaspération des autres.

Takeshi, en japonais : Hyuga !

Hikaru, en japonais : Il est toujours aussi impulsif ?

Ken soupira, en japonais : Malheureusement…

Jun, en japonais : Je suppose qu'il déteste de voir une fille pleurer. _Après tout, il a une petite sœur Naoko… Il a même deux frères Takeru et Masaru._

Ryo, en japonais : Allons-y.

Tout le monde rejoignit Kojiro qui se trouve actuellement en face de Tsubasa. Le tigre leva son poing et le mit en pleine figure de son rival. Anastasia traita en anglais de brute le jeune homme qui tabassait son petit ami.

Tsubasa ordonna, en portugais : Anastasia, reste en dehors de ça s'il te plait.

Kojiro, hargneux, en japonais : Comment as-tu pu faire ça à une fille si douce ?

Ryo, en japonais : Hyuga a raison, Tsubasa ! Mais es-tu vraiment sûr que c'est toi qui avais mis enceinte cette fille ? Tu sais qu'elle peut te piéger.

Tsubasa, en japonais : C'est sûr et certain que c'est bien moi qui l'ai mis enceinte car on a fait un test de paternité pour être sûr !

Ryo, en japonais : On aurait pu très bien payer pour prouver que c'est toi le père afin que tu ne lui échappes pas !

Anastasia, en anglais : Je n'ai payé personne ! Tsubasa est le père de mon enfant car je me suis assurée de faire deux fois le test de paternité pour en être sûr !

Kumi l'ignora, en japonais : C'est qui cette pouffe ?

Tsubasa répliqua, en japonais : Kumi ! Ne la traite pas comme ça ! Que tu sois en colère comme les autres, je le conçois mais elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il arrive à Sanae.

Yayoi ironisa, en japonais : Ah oui ? Elle est enceinte de toi mais vous n'êtes pas mariés ! C'est Sanae qui aurait dû être la mère de tes enfants, Tsubasa ! Cette fille t'a drogué pour t'avoir et elle t'a piégé pour que tu lui fasses l'amour !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Anastasia n'a rien fait de tel car on est tout simplement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Au début, je ne voulais pas être attiré par elle à cause de Sanae. Puis j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur mes sentiments entre les deux filles et ma réponse est là en évidence. J'ai aimé Sanae mais mon véritable amour est Anastasia. Cette dernière savait que j'appartenais à une autre mais elle n'a écouté que son cœur comme moi.

Yukari s'énerva, en japonais : Abruti ! Nous essayons de te dire qu'à cause de toi, Sanae nous en veut ! Et ça soi-disant tu nous as mis au courant !

Jun, en japonais : Tu nous l'as cachée mais nous avons découvert la vérité par nos propres moyens ! Sanae ne nous croit pas et elle ne veut pas entendre notre version !

Hikaru, en japonais : Mais toi, tu n'as pas honte de jouer avec les sentiments de Nakazawa ? En quatre ans ?

Tsubasa protesta, en japonais : Mais…

Yoshiko le coupa, en japonais : Tu engrosses une autre femme avant de rompre avec Sanae. Ça, c'est de la lâcheté !

Le capitaine de la Nankatsu sut que les autres avaient raison. Il avait été trop lâche pour dire à Sanae qu'il aimait une autre et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Il lui avait donné de faux espoirs sans penser aux conséquences de son geste. De son côté, Anastasia ne comprenait pas un seul mot en japonais mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant ces regards hostiles.

Anastasia, en portugais : _C'est vraiment dommage que ça se passe comme ça. Tsubasa m'a choisie car il voulait oublier cette Sanae… Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ça ? Tsubasa était gravement blessé quand je l'ai aidé à surmonter sa douleur. Cette Sanae n'est pas le centre du monde donc elle devrait arrêter d'être la victime._

La brésilienne n'avait jamais eu l'intention de piquer un mec déjà pris mais c'était arrivé subitement sans qu'ils aient vraiment voulu.

Anastasia, en anglais : Sanae n'est pas le centre du monde. Elle devait cesser de se faire passer pour une victime.

Yayoi, en anglais : Vous êtes vraiment mal placée ! Sanae est une victime parce que Tsubasa lui a donné de faux espoirs ! Sanae n'a jamais cherché d'être le centre du monde parce qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Tsubasa gronda, en portugais : Anastasia ! Tu ne connais pas Sanae ! Tu ne peux pas la juger de la sorte ! Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire et j'ai perdu l'amitié de Sanae. C'est parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas la prévenir que c'était fini entre elle et moi avant d'être avec toi.

Anastasia, en portugais : Tsubasa… Je suis désolée…

Tsubasa, aux autres, en japonais : Vous ne savez rien ce qu'il m'était arrivé car je n'en avais parlé à personne.

Yayoi, en japonais : On le conçoit mais tu aurais dû avoir la décence de lui écrire, lui disant que c'était fini entre vous deux avant d'être avec cette fille.

Sur ce, tout le monde laissa plantés Tsubasa et sa petite amie car chacun ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur ami ait agi par lâcheté.

Anastasia, en anglais : Attendez ! Tsubasa était gravement blessé quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Sachant que cette Sanae que je connais à peine n'était pas avec lui, Tsubasa a voulu l'oublier pour le bien de sa santé. Je n'ai pas voulu de lui au début mais comment résistez-vous à l'attirance irrémédiable ? Je savais que c'était mal mais Tsubasa m'a choisie non pas par pitié mais par amour pour moi. Je vous en prie ! Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui.

Mais cette intervention n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet escompté ce qui désola vraiment Tsubasa. Anastasia se tourna vers son petit ami, déçue.

Anastasia, en portugais : Je suis désolée, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, en portugais : Ça ira, Anastasia. Peut être tout ira mieux plus tard. Je vais prendre mon mal en patience.

Anastasia, en portugais : D'accord Tsubasa. Je serai là pour te soutenir.

Tsubasa sourit, en portugais : Je sais, Anastasia.

Du côté des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas encore pardonner à Tsubasa le mal qu'il avait fait à Sanae. Tout le monde avait besoin du temps pour digérer cette nouvelle.

OoO

Sanae descendit jusqu'au salon pour annoncer à ses parents la bonne nouvelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais que ce chapitre est presque identique à celui de « la fin d'un premier amour » mais si vous prenez quand même le temps de le lire en entier, vous remarquerez qu'il y aura une différence dans l'histoire.

_**Chapitre 5 : Le départ définitif de Sanae**_

Les Nakazawa virent une détermination sans faille dans les yeux de leur fille qui franchit la porte du salon.

Chiyako, en japonais : Sanae ?

Cameron, en japonais : Ce regard ne me dit rien qui vaille… Tu as donc quelque chose à nous annoncer.

Sanae, en japonais : Oui et je suis attendue en Allemagne.

Chiyako, en japonais : Ah, Wakabayashi a accepté.

Sanae, en japonais : Oui.

Cameron, en japonais : Mais tu ne connais pas la langue, Sanae.

Sanae, en japonais : Ne t'en fais pas, papa. J'ai l'anglais. Wakabayashi et ses amis allemands m'aideront.

Chiyako, en japonais : Oh, il n'a aucune petite amie ?

Sanae, en japonais : Non, il n'en a pas ou bien il n'en parle pas. Il doit bien avoir une raison quelconque pour agir de cette façon… Pour le savoir, je dois aller en Allemagne et je saurai de quoi il en retourne. Je serai bien traitée là-bas donc je ne risquerai rien.

Cameron, en japonais : Tu vas partir quand ?

Sanae, en japonais : Dès le premier jour des vacances scolaires parce que je ne peux plus attendre. Je finirai mes études là-bas.

C'était certes trop tôt mais Cameron et Chiyako veulent que leur fille aille mieux. Sanae alla avec sa mère acheter un billet d'avion.

Chiyako, en japonais : Sanae, j'espère que tout ira bien là-bas et que tu te trouveras des amis sincères qui te comprendront et te soutiendront dans tes moments difficiles. Tu te feras de nouvelles amies car tu es incapable de rester seule dans ton coin. Wakabayashi ne te suffira pas…

Sanae soupira, en japonais : Je le sais maman.

Chiyako, en japonais : Peut être que tu tomberas de nouveau amoureuse d'un beau garçon. Peu importe qu'il soit allemand ou autre mais il devra t'accepter comme tu es et il ne jouera pas avec tes sentiments. Peut être que c'est Wakabayashi…

Sanae soupira, en japonais : Je l'espère. (Puis elle fronça les sourcils) Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je tombe amoureuse de Wakabayashi ?

Chiyako la rassura, en japonais : Tu le sauras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Pour cette histoire de cœur, l'amour ne se commande pas mais fais selon ton cœur qui te guidera. N'oublie jamais que tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin, Sanae.

Sanae, en japonais : Oui maman.

Après avoir pris le billet d'avion, Sanae envoya un télégramme à Genzô, lui disant la date et l'heure de son arrivée en Allemagne.

De retour à la maison, la jeune fille commença à faire ses valises, vidant tous ses placards. Elle trouva soudain un album de photos qu'elle se mit à feuilleter en analysant chaque cliché tout en sautant ceux de Tsubasa en solo.

Elle était heureuse à cette époque…

Regardant de très près les réactions de chaque garçon, elle ne vit que de l'amitié à part un seul.

Genzô Wakabayashi.

Sanae, en japonais : _Mais qu'ai-je fait ? J'ignorais que Wakabayashi était amoureux de moi avant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais n'avait-il pas confondu entre amour et amitié à cette époque ? En regardant toutes ces photos, Wakabayashi avait toujours les yeux sur moi quand j'avais le dos tourné et je n'avais rien compris ! Est-il trop tard maintenant ou ai-je encore une chance de reconstruire ma vie avec lui à condition que je partage vraiment ses sentiments ? Bref je verrai bien avec le temps. S'il n'a pas de petite amie, ça veut dire qu'il est libre. Pourquoi n'ai-je eu des yeux que pour Tsubasa ?_

Anego préféra laisser cet album dans cette maison car il devait faire partie de son passé à cause de trop de photos de Tsubasa. Dès qu'elle aurait quitté le Japon pour un certain temps, elle devrait construire une nouvelle vie sans Tsubasa. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais complètement oublier son pays natal mais elle reviendrait que quand elle serait prête.

OoO

Le lendemain, certains élèves apprirent que Sanae vint de demander une cessation d'études définitive à Nankatsu. Yukari et Kumi allèrent voir Sanae pour avoir des explications sur son départ mais elles se rendirent compte qu'Anego ne portait plus l'uniforme.

Kumi, en japonais : Attends, Sanae !

Yukari, en japonais : Mais où vas-tu continuer tes études si ce n'est pas ici ou dans une autre ville ?

Sanae, glaciale, en japonais : Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

Quelle froideur !

Ni Yukari ni Kumi n'avait jamais vu Sanae dans cet état-là.

Du côté des garçons, Ryo fut le plus affecté du prochain départ de Sanae car il la considérait comme sa sœur depuis longtemps. Il maudissait pour la première fois Tsubasa d'avoir brisé le cœur fragile de Sanae.

Teppei, en japonais : Au fait, j'ai eu un appel de Wakabayashi. Il m'a chargé de vous dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Sanae. Elle nous pardonnera avec le temps. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était furieux contre Tsubasa… _Est-il vraiment amoureux de Sanae ?_

Ryo, surpris, en japonais : Mais comment est-il au courant ?

Hajime, en japonais : Soit Sanae soit Tsubasa a dû lui écrire…

Teppei, en japonais : Il ne m'a rien dit…

Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne savait que Genzô aimait réellement Sanae car cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour Tsubasa. Le Super Great Goal Keeper était parti sans avouer son amour pour Sanae afin de ne pas embarrasser cette dernière qui n'avait dès lors pas à choisir. Genzô s'était juré de rester dans l'ombre de Tsubasa tant que Sanae était heureuse mais il la récupérerait que si son ami lui brisait le cœur.

Mamoru, en japonais : Mais ça ne nous dit pas où Sanae ira continuer ses études…

Yuzô, en japonais : Il suffit de lui demander.

Ryo, en japonais : Vous oubliez qu'elle ne nous adresse plus la parole !

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de désolation. Du côté de Tsubasa, il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise d'être responsable de tout mais il aimerait avant tout de regagner l'amitié de Sanae.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance puisque Anego refuse de le voir.

OoO

En Allemagne, Genzô vit le télégramme annonçant l'arrivée de celle qu'il aimait en secret. Il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas perdu du temps pour quitter le Japon.

Genzô, en japonais : _Je vais enfin te revoir, Sanae. Je m'occuperai de toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi... Je ferai tout pour que tu oublies Tsubasa qui t'a brisée le cœur sans remords !_

Hermann s'en mêla, en allemand : C'est une bonne nouvelle ce télégramme ?

Genzô râla, en allemand : De quoi tu t'occupes ? Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Tu sais Kartz, il vaut mieux la laisser cicatriser son cœur. Et puis, tu n'es pas très observateur… Ça se voit que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Genzô regarda Karl Heinz rabrouer Hermann en souriant. Puis en pensant à Sanae, Genzô se mit à rougir ce qui valut les moqueries de ses amis allemands. Baissant sa casquette, le Super Great Goal Keeper se contenta d'hausser les épaules car il était inutile de leur cacher qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Sanae.

Genzô râla, en allemand : Bon, vous avez fini ?

Hermann chiala, en allemand : T'es amoureux !

Genzô râla, en allemand : La ferme, Kartz ! T'es vraiment rabat-joie !

Karl Heinz rigola de cette scène incongrue entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

OoO

Sanae ne voulait voir personne la veille de son départ parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres tentent le tout pour tout soit redevenu comme avant.

Mais on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière une fois le destin changé.

Le temps de la naïveté était révolu.

La Sanae d'antan était morte.

Mais allait-elle renaître de ses cendres, tel un phénix une fois qu'elle serait en Allemagne ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Le lendemain, Cameron et Chiyako emmenèrent leur fille à l'aéroport. Sanae n'eut pas trop longtemps pour attendre l'avion qu'elle alla s'embarquer sans se retourner. Une fois dans cet avion, Sanae versa une seule larme car elle laissait derrière elle son pays natal.

Dans l'aéroport, les Nakazawa virent soudain Ryo Ishizaki en compagnie de certains amis après que l'avion ait décollé, emportant Sanae au loin. Tsubasa n'était pas parmi eux ce qui soulagea Cameron et Chiyako.

Ryo, en japonais : Bonjour madame, Sanae est là ?

Chiyako, en japonais : Je suis désolée, Ryo mais elle vient de partir. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Hajime, en japonais : Partie mais où ?

Cameron, en japonais : Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire où exactement parce qu'elle ne veut pas que vous le sachiez.

Ryo, en japonais : Ce n'est pas juste, Sanae ! Aucun de nous ici présent ne t'avait trahie !

Chiyako le rassura, en japonais : Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryo. Elle finira vous pardonner avec le temps. Soyez patients. Elle est trop furieuse pour entendre la vérité, ok ?

Ryo, en japonais : Ok.


	6. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
